Happy Mother's Day
by Lori2279
Summary: Mother's Day in our Circle's End-verse.


We decided to do some add ons for the story. This is the first.

d-d-d-d-d-d-d

"Remember not to jump on Mommy," Killian reminded his children as he balanced a tray with his hand and hook just before he opened the door to the bedroom he and Emma had begun to share as of the previous afternoon.

"Wake up, Mommy!" Brooklyn exclaimed as she jumped on the bed.

"Five more minutes," Emma mumbled as she buried her head under a pillow to block out the light.

Brooklyn frowned and burrowed under her mom's arm so that they were face to face, "Mommy. It's time to wake up. We made breakfast."

Emma released a long groan as she hugged her daughter.

"Good morning, Love," Killian smiled.

"Morning," she smiled as she sat up.

"Happy Mommy Day!" Brooklyn proclaimed as Austin joined his sister on the bed.

"Thank you," Emma sat up. "Oh my, look at that tray full of yumminess."

"We helped Daddy," Brooklyn stated proudly.

"Oh yeah? Did you tell Daddy about the time you and Austin tried to do this alone?"

Brooklyn and Austin both shook their heads vigorously from side to side.

"Almost burnt down the apartment," Emma chuckled as Killian set the tray in her lap.

"Really?" Killian smiled. "That must have been quite the morning."

"Thank goodness for a smoke alarm and fire extinguisher," Emma replied as she kissed each child before digging into her breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" Killian asked as he took a seat on the foot of the bed and rubbed her legs through the blankets.

"Tired, but good," Emma nodded. She looked around them to survey their new surroundings. The bedroom was still littered with boxes taller than her husband. "I half expected to wake up in the loft."

"Yet we have so much more room than the loft," he looked around, "You wouldn't know it from the mound of boxes though. We should have used magic to pack and unpack."

"I get more worn out when I use magic these days."

"There are others in this charming town that are capable," he reminded her.

"Normal," Emma reminded him. "We agreed to be as normal we can be."

"We're never going to be normal," he waved his hook in her face.

"True," Emma smiled at him and then looked to the nightstand when the phone rang yet it wasn't there as it must have gotten buried the night before as she was sorting through boxes. "You wanna find that, Austin?"

Austin scrambled off the bed to find the phone in his parents' bedroom, hidden underneath boxes. He found it just before the answering machine kicked in.

"It's Henry," Austin handed the phone to his mother without much more than a hello for his big brother.

"Thank you," Emma took the phone. "Hey, Kid. You didn't have to call. We're gonna see each other at your grandparents' for dinner. Did you remind Regina she's invited?"

" _Yeah, she says she's coming, but I wanted to be a part of the morning breakfast_ ," Henry explained the early morning call.

"Okay, hang on," Emma put Henry on speaker. "There you go. Say hi."

"Hi, Henry," Brooklyn eagerly chimed in. Ever the chatterbox, she was eager to monopolize the conversation.

"Breath," Killian covered his daughter's mouth as he brought her into his arms, "Let others speak, Princess."

" _Hey guys. Did Mom like her breakfast?_ "

"Yep," Austin took advantage of his sister's momentary quietness.

"And Regina? Did she like her breakfast?" Emma asked.

" _Yeah_ ," Henry confirmed.

"Good," Killian smiled. "We're waiting to give your mum her present until tonight, okay, Henry?"

"I get a present?" Emma asked.

"It is Mother's Day," Killian smiled, "I was informed that presents were mandatory."

"You gave me a Mother's Day gift already," Emma motioned to her stomach.

"Doesn't count," he smirked as he rubbed her stomach, "We gave that gift to each other."

"Henry, Mom and Dad are being mushy," Austin complained.

" _Get used to it, Austin_ ," they could practically hear Henry's eyes rolling from the manor.

Emma laughed, "We'll see you at five, okay Henry? Wish Regina a happy Mother's Day for me."

" _I will_ ," Henry replied, " _Have fun, but not too much until I get there_."

"Bye," everyone said as they hung the phone up.

"So, what are we going to do today until dinner tonight?" Emma asked as she handed Killian her tray after finishing her meal.

"We could unpack some more," Killian looked around them.

"Or, we could get dressed and help two certain somebody's practice riding their bikes."

"Yes, yes," Brooklyn jumped up and down in excitement, "I almost had it last time."

"Austin, what do you say?"

"Yep," Austin nodded his head in agreement. He'd already master the art of bike riding, at least on four wheels, unlike his sister. He was ready for the challenge of three as Emma had removed one of the training wheels a few days prior.

"Okay, then let's get dressed and get going. Remind me that I have to stop at the bakery and pick up the dessert for tonight."

"I thought Regina was bringing dessert," Killian stated after taking a moment to recall a conversation they'd had with Regina the day prior when they'd first extended the invitation for her to join them that evening.

"Mom wants an alternative. I think she's afraid Regina will bring apple pie. I just want to make sure we have something chocolate," Emma replied.

"Go get dressed," Killian chased the twins out of the bedroom to have a few minutes alone with his wife.

"Breakfast was good," Emma got up on her knees at the edge of the bed and put her arms around Killian's neck in a loose hold.

"I'm glad you appreciate the efforts of your husband and children," he smiled.

"You can admit that it was mostly your efforts," Emma whispered before she began biting at his ear.

"We, unfortunately, do not have time for anything besides getting dressed," Killian smirked as he caressed her belly. "How's our boy feeling?"

"Shhh! You know Brooklyn has bionic hearing," Emma whispered as she pressed her fingers to his lips.

"She's too excited by the prospect of riding her bike to be listening in," he chuckled.

"Good point," Emma put her hand on her stomach to cover his. "He's fine."

"You didn't overdo it yesterday, did you?"

"I don't think it's possible to overdo sitting on the couch and unpacking boxes that were handed to me."

"Some of those boxes were mighty big," he scratched behind his ear.

"You're so adorable," Emma snickered.

"Adorable? I like to think of myself as dangerous."

"You may think of yourself that way, but adorable is more appropriate right now," she jabbed a finger into his chest.

"I guess a father of three, soon to be four, shouldn't be dangerous."

"Only in those moments where he needs to be," she replied.

"Mommy, I'm ready," Brooklyn announced as she came bursting through the door. She wore a polka dot shirt, striped pants, and her slippers.

"Goodness, that's quite the outfit," Emma snickered as Brooklyn spun proudly to show her ensemble off, "That pink flower riding helmet is going to pull it all together."

"Come on, Sweetheart, let's go find you some jeans," Killian laughed. "Your mum still has to get dressed."

"No, I like these pants," Brooklyn protested as Killian carried her out of the bedroom so Emma could get dressed.

-d-d-d-

"You did so good, Brookie," Emma said as she handed her daughter a hot dog while they sat on a bench.

"Did you see when I rode on just three wheels?" Brooklyn beamed with pride, "I did that on purpose."

"I did," Emma nodded. "You are gonna be off training wheels soon."

Brooklyn cheered as she stuffed the last bite of hot dog into her mouth.

"Chew good, okay?" Emma smiled.

Brooklyn's head bobbed as she chewed and chewed and chewed.

"Mush?" Emma asked. "You can swallow if it is."

Brooklyn shook her head as she continued to chew.

"That's a lot of chewing, Brookie," Killian tweaked her nose, "How's your hot dog, Austin?"

"Good," he said, mustard leaking down his chin.

Killian handed him a napkin and then tapped at his son's chin to get him to wipe it off.

"I love being a mom," Emma beamed as she watched her children continue to chew away at their meal.

"I certainly hope so, Love," Killian smiled.

"No, I mean I love these moments. It's just typical things like coaching Brooklyn to chew after she took too big a bite or wiping Austin's chin, but it's so wonderful," Emma gushed.

"Now Mommy's being mushy all on her own."

"I think it's the hormones," Emma nodded.

"I think so," Killian wiped at a tear that had just fallen down her cheek.

"Let's get some more riding in before we have to get to Grammy and Grandpy's," Emma suggested as she glanced at her watch as a few more tears leaked out.

Both children hopped on their bikes and took off, racing each other around the small town as many townspeople cheered them on.

"I gotta get to the bakery. It closes in half an hour," Emma stated after another couple of hours of impressive riding by the children

"You do that. I'll take the children back to the cottage to get cleaned up," Killian offered.

"Thank you," Emma kissed him. "I'll meet you at the loft?"

"We'll be there shortly," Killian agreed as Emma kissed the cheeks of each child before they went on their way.

"Don't forget our gift for Mary Margaret," Emma called after them.

"I won't," Killian called back.

"I love that man," Emma smiled to herself as she headed for the bakery, grinning widely as she entered.

"Hello, Sheriff. Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you, Mrs. Spratski," Emma smiled, "Same to you."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm here for that dessert I ordered," Emma replied as she pulled out the order slip she'd been given the previous day.

"Of course," Mrs. Spratski turned towards the fridge to retrieve the dessert that had been ordered, "Is that baby craving sweets?"

"Don't know if it's the baby or just me," Emma smiled.

"Have a nice night," the older woman said. "Would you flip the sign on your way out?"

"Will do," Emma nodded as she did as asked before leaving the shop. It felt good to take the leisurely stroll down the street towards her parents' loft. For the first time since she'd arrived in Storybrooke, she was able to appreciate the charms of the small town.

"Hello?" she called as she opened the door to the loft after giving a cursory knock to be polite. "Daughter in the building. All naked activity should cease and desist."

"We have a comedian in the family," Mary Margaret went to greet her daughter with a hug, "Happy Mother's day, Daughter."

"Same to you, Mom," Emma returned her hug.

"What did you bring?" David asked as he took the bakery box and was about to peek inside.

"Something that I will make you wear if I find any fingerprints in it."

"Warning taken," David chuckled as he brought the dessert into the kitchen.

"Where are my grandchildren?"

"Getting cleaned up," Emma nodded. "And Henry is coming with Regina."

"The more the merrier," Mary Margaret smiled, "So what special activities did your family do for you today?"

"They made me breakfast in bed and thanks to Killian there were no fires," Emma smiled. "Then we went to the park and practiced our bike riding."

"Sounds like fun," Mary Margaret replied.

"How about David? What special activities did he plan for you today?" Emma asked, "Wait…not sure I want you to answer that."

"He gave me an opal charm because here you were born in October and that's the birthstone."

"That's sweet of you, Dad," Emma replied, "Killian is bringing our gift for you."

"And you? What did you get for Mother's Day?"

"Just breakfast so far," Emma nodded. "The kids want to be together to give me my gift, and Henry was at Regina's this morning."

"What did Henry get Regina?" Mary Margaret asked curiously.

"A pin with his birthstone in it," Emma nodded.

"He's such a sweetheart," Mary Margaret gushed, "It must be his good genes."

Emma smiled as she sat down, "I'm guessing they didn't have Mother's Day in the Enchanted Forest."

"No, that was one of many holidays that is celebrated here but not back home."

"What was Ruth like, Dad?"

"She was a kind yet strong woman," David smiled.

"And she raised a wonderful man," Mary Margaret smiled.

Breaking up the sentimental moment, Brooklyn burst into the loft without the cursory knock.

"Brookie, we don't live here anymore," Emma gently scolded her daughter, "We have to knock now and wait to be let in."

"Oh, I don't mind," Mary Margaret smiled as she scooped up her granddaughter in a hug.

"I do," Emma said. "Knocking prevents uncomfortable scenarios."

Brooklyn giggled uncontrollably as her grandmother tickled her mercilessly.

"Oh good," Killian stated with a relieved sigh as he and Austin entered. "I was worried Brooklyn might get scared when she lost us about two blocks back."

"And how did she get lost?" Emma narrowed her eyes in her husband's direction.

"She's a speed demon."

"I am not a demon, Daddy," Brooklyn pouted.

"Did you bike over, Brookie?" David asked.

"Uh-huh and I didn't fall once," Brooklyn said proudly.

"That's my girl," David pecked at her cheek.

Austin scowled at his sister for being such a show off.

"How'd you do, Austin?" Mary Margaret asked her grandson.

"I didn't fall either," Austin replied as he removed his helmet. There was likely a tongue stuck out in his sister's direction, but none of the adults saw it.

"Because you have great balance," Emma told him as she sat on the couch and pulled her son into her lap. "That's important."

Austin pecked at her cheek in response.

"Did you bring Grammy's present?" Emma asked her son.

"Dad has it," Austin pointed to his father.

"What are you waiting for, Dad?" Emma smiled up at her husband. "Cough it up, so the kids can give it to her."

"Mommy, we have to wait for Henry," Brooklyn frowned at her mother.

"You're absolutely right," Emma replied, feeling a little sheepish for forget a third of her children weren't yet there, "Thanks for reminding me, Cookie."

"You're welcome," she smiled brightly.

"He should be here at any minute," Mary Margaret looked towards the clock on the wall.

"So Dad, what did you make for dinner?"

"Tony's pizza," David looked at his watch. "It'll be here soon."

"I hope Henry gets here before the pizza does, or these two pizza monsters won't leave any for him," Emma hugged her son.

"I'm a Cookie Monster," Brooklyn smiled.

"You're both, Princess," Killian responded as he picked her up in a gigantic hug.

Brooklyn giggled as her father tickled her.

"Hey everyone," Henry and Regina entered the loft. "Happy Mother's Day, Grandma."

"Thank you, Henry," Mary Margaret was on her feet in an instant to hug him.

"Regina, that pin looks wonderful on you," Emma complimented.

"Thank you," Regina touched the pin on her chest, "Henry's gift to me this morning."

"Speaking of gifts," Killian took a long box from his jacket. "Who wants to give Grandma her present?"

"Me! Me!" Brooklyn exclaimed as she bounced eagerly in his arms as her arm was raised as high as it would go.

"Alright, Brookie, you give Grandma her gift, and Austin can give your mum hers," Killian stated as he set her on her feet, careful to not inflict injury with his hooked arm as he always was.

"Okay," Brooklyn agreed as she took the box and presented it to Mary Margaret.

"Thank you, Brooklyn," Mary Margaret accepted it with her widest smile.

"You're welcome, Grammy," Brooklyn smiled.

Mary Margaret opened the box to find a gift certificate inside, "A day of pampering at Goldilocks Spa. This is wonderful. Thank you."

"It was Henry's idea," Emma smiled.

"So was yours, Darling," Killian handed Austin another box of similar size, "Go ahead, Lad."

Austin eagerly thrust the box into Emma's hands.

"A day of pampering at Goldilocks Spa," Emma laughed as she opened her gift, "This is perfect."

"Mother - daughter day at the spa," Mary Margaret laughed along.

"Can't wait," Emma replied.

"I wanna go!" Brooklyn cheered.

"Well," Emma looked at her mother, "They do have a child's option, right?"

"I'm sure they do," Mary Margaret nodded, "And I bet those toes of yours can use some pretty paint on them."

Brooklyn bounced happily, "Yay!"

The doorbell rang as Brooklyn continued to cheer in excitement.

"That will be the pizza," David went to the door to pay for it.

"I'll split it with you," Killian dug into his pocket for some money.

"I got it," David waved off the offer.

"I've got it next time," Killian told him.

"Sure do," David agreed as everyone went to the table in preparation for their meal.

Emma took the plates down and set the table while Mary Margaret grabbed a bottle of wine and one soda.

"Can I have a water, Mom?"

"Sure, water it is," Mary Margaret returned the soda to the fridge and grabbed a glass for the water.

"Thanks," Emma smiled. "Grab some milk for the kids."

"Hey, sit," David commanded his wife and daughter as he took over getting the table prepared, "This is your day. Killian and I will wait on you."

"I think I like this," Emma took a seat next to Regina. "Did you get breakfast in bed?"

"Henry made me apple toast and coffee."

"Apple toast, really?" Emma looked towards her oldest son in surprise.

"She likes it," Henry nodded. "I had pumpkin bread."

"Fair enough," Emma shrugged, "What else did you two do today?"

"Henry, without much a complaint, watched my favorite movie with me," Regina smiled.

"What movie is that?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"One Last Ride," Regina admitted.

"What's it about?" Emma asked.

"A compulsive gambler," Henry nodded.

"What's a comp sive gam bler?" Brooklyn fumbled through the pronunciation.

"Nothing you need to know about Brookie," Emma fought a smirk.

"But what is it?" Brooklyn pressed.

"A bad man," Killian pressed his forehead to his daughter's and stared her down.

"Okay, Daddy," Brooklyn smiled.

"Good girl, Brookie," Killian smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Henry, you should see your brother and sister ride their bikes. They're getting a lot better."

"Really, you'll have to show me after dinner," Henry smiled at his siblings.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"I just have to finish a book report when I get home," Henry replied, "I finished the book last night."

"What are you reading, Henry?" David asked.

"Tom Sawyer," Henry responded, "Then I'm going to read The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn."

"Really, you've read things other than the comic books scattered around your room?" Emma teased her son.

"Yes," Henry frowned. "I read all about Grandma, Grandpa, Ruby, and everyone else in town, remember?"

"Fair point," Emma nudged her son.

"I liked Last of the Mohicans," Killian commented. "Have you read that yet, Henry?"

"Maybe after Huck Finn," Henry shrugged.

"Can you read me Huck Finn, Henry?" Austin asked his brother. Henry had read him a few chapters of Tom Sawyer, and he was hooked on it.

"Sure, Austin," Henry smiled at his brother.

Regina looked down with a smile. She liked that Henry had siblings now. He was much less introverted.

Once the pizza was devoured and the table cleaned, the adults retired to the living room to chat as the children went into what had been their bedroom to play with the toys they'd left behind when they'd moved to the cottage across town.

Glancing at her watch, Emma motioned to her husband that it was probably time to gather the family and get them home.

"It's a school night," Killian conceded as he kissed her forehead.

"Guys, come on," Emma called.

There was a trio on moaned as they reluctantly emerged from the bedroom.

"Get those helmets on," Emma told her children, "You can show Henry how well you ride."

"Miss Regina, would you like to see, too?" Austin asked.

"Sure, Austin," Regina nodded hesitantly.

"Call me tomorrow, Mom," Emma hugged Mary Margaret. "We'll decide when to do the spa day."

"Next weekend sounds good to me," Mary Margaret hugged back before she turned to make her farewells to her grandchildren.

"Thanks for dinner, Dad. It was delicious," Emma teased.

"Can't go wrong with pizza," David chuckled.

"See you tomorrow," Emma laughed as she and Killian joined hands and walked out after their kids.

Austin was halfway down the street as Brooklyn was still putting on her helmet as he was determined to outshine his sister.

"You're the one who's not pregnant or in heels," Emma said to Killian. "You chase him."

"As you wish, Love," Killian nodded as he went to run Austin down.

"Henry, can you help your sister?" Emma asked.

"Sure," Henry replied as he helped Brooklyn get her helmet on.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner," Regina stated as she kept her eyes on her son.

"No problem," Emma nodded as they walked. "I hope you enjoyed it."

"I did," Regina replied as Henry helped Brooklyn get her balance on her bike as she started peddling, "He's really good with his siblings."

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "You never thought about adopting again?"

"No," Regina shook her head, "I got lucky with Henry. He was such a sweet and mellow baby after a bit of a rocky start. I didn't think I'd get lucky a second time."

"Austin was like that for the most part. Colic was hell," Emma shook her head. "Brooklyn on the other hand? Stubborn, stubborn, and stubborn."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "I'd better get home. I'll see you around."

"Goodnight, Regina," Emma nodded.

"Goodnight, Sheriff," Regina nodded. "Henry? I'll see you on Tuesday for dinner?"

"Nite, Mom," Henry nodded as he waved.

"Goodnight," Regina departed for her own home.

Once the children were tucked into bed for the evening, Emma and Killian retired to their own bedroom. Both were determined to ignore the stacks of boxes and enjoy the mellowness of the day.

"Was today everything you had hoped it would be?" Killian inquired.

"I loved today," Emma nodded.

"Our first Mother's Day as a family," Killian replied as they climbed into bed together.

"First of many."

"Next year, we'll have another one," Killian smiled as he put his hand on Emma's tummy.

Emma put her hand over his and smiled, "Father's Day comes next."

"Can't wait," he smiled as he kissed her cheek softly.

"You know what would make this day absolutely perfect?" Emma arched an eyebrow at him.

"Your feet or your back?"

"My left one is killing me," Emma admitted as she wiggled her feet.

"A foot rub it is," Killian replied as he shifted on the bed until he had her foot in his hand.

Emma released a moan of enjoyment as he caressed her foot.

"Hard to believe you're doing that with one hand," Emma marveled.

"I've had a lot of practice."

"On whom?" she challenged him.

"No one but you, Love."

"Good answer," she smiled.


End file.
